Moments
by VincentxYuffie
Summary: Yuffie is invited to a reunion at Tifa's and Cloud's place. Clouded and foggy mind, she decides this is a perfect opportunity to tell Vincent a little something. VincentxYuffie [FirstFanFic]


x´¯xUnconditonalx´¯x

Insight

The metallic, silver, air ship soared through the skies. Long, slender, and skinny, it still made its appearance quite monstrous. The ship roared with its might as its thrusters blew its air out of them. The purple, pink, majestic sky was backrounded as the Highwind blew its extinguishers off. The mountains seemed to bow down to the gray beast as if he was the king and they were his servants. Inside, multiple operations were being performed as the ashtray-like pilot barked his orders to them. The black smoke piling out as he roared his ship harder as if it were some helpless horse. Yet not moving as fast as a rocket would, it hovered over the non-Sephirothed Planet gloriously. The huge cockpit was surrounded by dozens of workers sitting in their uncomfortable chairs performing complex doings on their position as a little thief just sat against a wall with eyes exploring what they do as she desperately trying to find a way to take away her motion sickness. The polluted smell of black smoke showed how hard the ship was working. The sweat hung in the air even if the curser was smoking at this time. You could hear propellers whizzing through the sky, the powerful exhausters pushing its sound out of its boxlike thruster. The buzzing sound of its electricity running through the whole engine.

But inside Highwind was the ex-thief and the striving self to become a ex-brat. Her chocolate black hair dripped down her face to her chin. Silky and soft, that may be the only feature she loved seeing in a mirror. Her face with strong feature that made anyone know she was expressional and not afraid to show it. Her stormy eyes would blend in with her smile that deepened souls. Strong and trained eyes helped her survive the final battle fought many years ago. Her smile would spread wide across her face as if the eyes, nose, and ears would disappear. Her ears were trained to sense who was who even if she was blind. Though her appearance was short, skinny, and a bit tomboyish, she had the appearance of . . . cute? Well maybe to her brain, but not to others. Her Conformer strapped to her back with a green tank top and some khaki shorts. Her leg brace hanging around her leg, was given to her by youthful accident. I guess that's what people get for stealing at a young age. She did not wear her huge armlet for she knew not much danger would be around anymore. Her boot shoes weren't the most stylish style, but it was comfortable and useful at some situations. Her background wasn't much of a . . . trustworthy one. Stealing and getting in peoples armlets . . . was her "hobby". She would kill for materia, die for it, and fight for it. Unfortunately she didn't get a chance to get her fortune of materia. Joining AVALANCHE was her scheme, but it soon ended due to feelings for everyone in the group. Even though a certain good friend was killed and was now gone she still continued her life pleasantly. An original Wutian girl, daughter of the great Godo, and princess of Wutai, she still doesn't seem to fit in with that role. A daughter of a stern and rulingdad and the dead mother, she still has her chatty side. Which could get annoying.

Fumbling in motion sickness and clenching her stomach in agony, she took reached inside her backpack with fumbling hands and took out a note in order to find something more entertaining than watch Cid cuss at his pilots. With weak eyes Yuffie scanned over the letter Tifa and Cloud sent her. Err . . . rather Tifa.

Dear Yuffie Kisagari,

Hi Yuffs! It's Tifa and Cloud! Well . . . Cloud is out, again,playing pool with some friends. Like he should be with his guy friends rather than his wife. I wish he'd just stay with me! Anyways, we decided that we should have a reunion! Doesn't that sound fun! It will be about . . . one week. You can even stay in Kalm longer if anyone wants! How long has it been? Five years? Well five years is **way** too long, and after experiencing New Year's Day again, I started missing you guys. Especially you Yuffers! Cloud and I have been doing great! I openend a bar called Final Heaven! Doesn't that sound cool! And Cloud opened a Weapon/Materia Store! Materia . . . don't you want it! Hehe. Anyways we kinda worked it up . . . and I have a child! Her name is Aeris! Named after our good friend. Still makes Cloud sad, but he has me! . . . Do I sound selfish? Hmm. Well, Cid and Shera worked it up too and had five kids! Wow! I thought Shera was a angel. Hehe. Cid is the only one who'll come . . . again. Shera has to keep things busy and President Reeve is re-starting the space program, so she has to do the papers, while Cid comes here and drinks. Yeah, I know not the best guy you know. Oh speaking of President Reeve, he can't make it cause' of some business. Such a neat freak. So he's sending the perverted Cait. Yeah I know, another of your enemies, just deal Yuffster. Uhh let's see . . . Nanaki should be coming! He gets boring, but he's so cute and cuddly, I think he doesn't being called that though. He seems to fit in with his protector role. Barret's coming too! Yes we know, another enemy . . . actually more of a rival, but anyway he should come. I don't think he's bringing Marlene, but Barret enough is good. Well for us . . . Ohh, and Vampy boy's comin''! Hehe. Talk about Yuffie's crush! Hahahahahaha. So Cid is gonna pick everyone up and bring you guys to Kalm! Anyways, I gotta go now, bye Yuffie!

Love,

Tifa & Cloud

After scanning over the folded and creased paper Yuffie set it aside back in her tiny backpack sitting next to her against the Atlantic-cold wall. Stretching out her legs and arms in exhaustion, she felt satisfied as if she was in her Wutian bed. Not that she wanted to be back there. But it would feel good to come back there. As she drifted her mind away from Wutai in reason of not liking it, she subjected her mind back to her current situation and the letter. Unfortunately the retarded Cid thought everyone he was supposed topick up was everyone disclosing Yuffie. _"Stupid Cid . . . forgetting to pick me up. Probably did it on purpose. Bringing everyone else . . . except me! Hmph. Thinking he would during five years is really stupid of me. Gawds he makes me mad!"_ Still hating Cid, she had to give him the credit for flying a two-day flight to Wutai and an another two-day flight back. Also, it was kinda nice to see his face again. Hating each other was kinda of a hobby to the two despisers._ "I bet he probably went to pick me up cause' Teef would karate chop him to death. Yeah, I bet he went for me even if he didn't want to. Jerk."_ Considering her inside thought she went back to making up blames in order to make her hate him.

Still hating Cid, she had to give him the credit for flying a two-day flight to Wutai and an another two-day flight back. Also, it was kinda nice to see his face again. Hating each other was kinda of a hobby to the two despisers. Considering her inside thought she went back to making up blames in order to make her hate him.

Remembering the letter she recalled what Tifa remarked about the Vincent Valentine. "I don't like Vinnie . . . ," she mumbled in a quiet tone while using Vincent's nickname she devised when she first met him. Saying this out loud caused one of the employees to look at her with a twisted face. "Uhh . . . I didn't mean that?" He walked away confusingly regarding back to his work. _"If that's how boys think of me I don't have a chance with him. Aww fine I do like him!"_ Her thoughts continued to argue as if there were two people. But it wasn't just crush and likey-like anymore . . .

Vinnie wasn't the social type. Always answered in silence or looks that could kill. Always used these "long and smart" words. Ten seconds as a conversation was already a phenomenon. He was also boring. Never did anything fun. Never betted, never stole, I bet he hasn't even has his own kiss. Well maybe with Lucrecia, but that didn't count. He never showed any emotion either. Besides having him transform of course. Also he could scare the skin outa you. His appearance was the appearance that would remind you of Super Man. He was like seeing someone evil, like Sephiroth. But his whole personality was much different than that retard.

Though he appearance was villain-like, it also had the slash and mysterious next to it. His red soaked cape, his bandana that tamed the black waterfall that stood still in time. Those crimson eyes that could pierce and heal. The strong jaw that could talk with a firm tone and a calm one. Reassuring. Gentle. His black clothes that made him look decent without his cloak. His golden arm that looked disturbing to others views, but to Yuffie, was the golden sun. Yeah cheesy, but it was true.

All this was made for a crush for 16 year olds. 16 year olds like Yuffie. But actually finding some maturity she saw that there was more to him than his good looks. His compassion for others was beautiful. Always caring and putting himself in harm's way. And that way he always said sorry! That was unforgivable. The look on his face when he hurt someone. When he said "forgive me" was a plead to be friends again. The punishing sins he put on himself, she knew what he went through, or somewhat. What looked like a puppy felt crush for Vincent turned about to be something else . . .

x-x

Flashback

Winds blowing with winter bitterness. Blue-white sky seeming as if the horizon stretched out forever. Mountains and hills of ice-cold dessert stretching too far to see Icicle Town. Feet plunging down through the snow each step AVALANCHE took. Looking like colored marshmallows with their jackets wrapped around them. Puny snow flakes clinging on their faces as they pushed against the wind which had the power of even Knights of the Round.

"Why the #$ are we climbing up this #$ mountain of ice!" yelled the weary pilot throughout the howling wind. His voice was barely audible, yet Cloud and the other picked it up. "Yeah, even Cid has a good reason! I don't wanna' climb up this stupid ice wall!" the little shinboi protested. She slowly slipped, but got her grip back while hanging on to the rope that held 1,000 ft. in the air.

"Because . . . we . . . have to get to . . . Icicle Town!" Cloud shouted in short breaths resulting in the heavy work of climbing up. He shimmied up the rope inch by inch to find refuge for the weary bunch. "Ouch! Ciiiid! Don't put your retarded foot on my face you numbskull!" Yuffie let a growl escape her lips after the heel of Cid's boot met her face. "You stupid ash tray! Now I have a ugly, bruise, on my **forehead**! "Cid, trying to get up as if ignoring he hit her, but replied "You watch where you're going you #$! Don't care if I #$ hit your head. Have Vincent clean you or something! Hahahaha!" Cid laughed throughout the blizzard with a a wide smirk on his face. "Shut up Cid! I don't like him!" she said while mumbling in protest even though she knew she was lying. Luckily Vincent was at the bottom of the rope hearing nothing of the argument.

"Aw, Cid, don't start fighting with Yuffie! We're almost near a cave so shut up!" yelled Tifa below Yuffie and Cid. She grabbed a little part of an icicle and threw it at Cid's head with accuracy. "Ouchhh! Goddamn it Tifa!" he yelled while holding his head and moving up the rope. They neared a cave that meant refuge to the climbing group. "Okay guys! There's a cliff we can climb on top then a cave behind it! I'm gonna climb up and help you guys, then we'll take off the rope from the top of the mountain!" he yelled trying to give his leaderly instructions.

One by one the protectors of the Planet scrambled on the cliff and ran inside the cave shivering and some blowing their hands to keep them warm and comfortable. They all stood around trying to warm themselves up, sitting, standing, doing anything to rest their tired legs. "Alright! Listen up. Do your works. "Barret, Cid, and I will do the tents. Vincent and Nanaki, shut off the cave with Ice 2, we can break it in the morning, then start a fire. Cait and Yuffie check the items and equipment," Cloud said, hearing Yuffie complain about being with Cait which made him pause then continued, "Tifa and Aer--, I mean Tifa .. . start up the . . . dinner," he told Tifa with a sad tone in his voice when he remembered that Aeris was now gone.

"Grr, I have to be with Cait and do the stupid items," Yuffie mumbled angrily and kicked the ground in annoyance. She was tired of climbing this stupid mountain. Things weren't going too well. Cid, Barret, and Cait have been being a little mean, Cloud's depressed, Tifa won't talk to her much, Aeris was gone, and Vincent won't pay attention to her. She thought to herself these bitter thoughts as she counted up the items with the poofy moogle.

"Yuffie, you and Vincent got watches tonight okay?" Cloud spoke to her while squatting down to her level. "W-wh-wha? I-I-I I got w-w-watch?" she stuttered quietly with a faint rosy cheek as she knew this was a perfect chance, yet something to that had to be perfect. "Yeah, no problem right?" he asked. "Y-yeah Cloud . . . n-no problem . . . "

x-x

"U-uhhh . . . Vinnie? It's time for . .. o-our watch. . ." she spoke in a nervous tone. They had just finished dinner, and everyone was getting in their tents except them two. "Yes, Yuffie, I know." he spoke with the calm voice. Ever since she saw him in that dusty coffin back in scary Nibleheim, she had a crush on him. The way he looked, the way he spoke, and the way he acted. But she could never handle the fact that she couldn't be calm near him. She would always stutter or mumble.

They sat near the wall Vincent and Nanaki made with Ice 2 that sealed the cave of the fierce winds. The moon was gleaming through the ice which had a pleasant light. Dancing around them as if nature planned a special evening for them. The moon eyeing them alone as one of them sat down and the other sat up, Yuffie stretched her legs out as her back was against the man-made wall as Vincent leaned against the wall. The two separated by the bonfire that was there for the selected members who were supposed to be on watch. The fire, yellow and red, shook and jiggled as if it were a human. Glowing off a honey-yellow gloom around the body of it. It burned off warmth against their skins as they settled down.

"U-u-uh . . . I'll get some more wood Vince, the f-fire's running out," she lied trying to get away from Vincent. _"Great, I wanna' impress Vince, but all I do is run away. Dammit!"_ "No wait, Yuffie," Vincent spoke as she was walking away. "Huh? Do ya need something Vinnie?" she made a full stop, turned around, and sat down to make sure he knew that she had his full attention. He sat down to to face her eye level, storm eyes into crimson red ones.

"Yuffie, may I ask you a personal question?" he asked slowly as his face lit up against the fire's gloom. "Sure Vinnie anything," she leaned in eagerly in interest. Her face lit up with red roses as she awaited the question. "Do I make you nervous . . . when I am near you Yuffie?"

"No. I mean yes. W-w-ell uhh . . . yeah . . . but no in a crushing way! I swear to Leviathan!" she exclaimed. "I don't like you . . . but you're a good friend!" she encouraged with a deep and moist smile. _"I don't feel like telling Vinnie yet . . . not now. I like him n' all . . but not now."_ she thought to herself. "I am sorry if I do make you nervous Yuffie, please forgive me," he said with a firm voice. "What! Forgive you? For what? No need to be sorry Vince!" she giggled to herself, she could finally talk to him! She would still have the blushing problems, but she could talk!

"I enjoy . . . sitting here with you Yuffie, especially with the scenery," Vincent said with carefully words. "Yeah . . . it sure is," Yuffie replied deep eyes staring through the ice and into the sky. "Brrr, but it's cold," she tugged in her knees and wrapped her arms around them. She too enjoyed staying with Vincent, especially when it was just them two.

"Here Yuffie let me give you my cape," he suggested taking of the blood-like cape, then curling it around her body. "T-t-t-hanks Vinnie . . ," she said with in astonishment, but with the shivering body to disguise it. Then the next thing she knew, his human arm was around her! _"Oh my Gawd! He touched me! He touched. Me!"_ His warm body sharing the warm sense to Yuffie and she responded by moving a little closer to him. The back of her head against his chest. Warm. The feel of him around her. Warm. The feel of his hair on her legs. Warm. He had the best sensation that Yuffie ever felt. "Yuffie, this was a good night, I enjoyed this night with you," he whispered. "I enjoyed it too Vinnie," she said as her smile crept upon her face which shared Vincent to smile at her back. A slight smile, but nevertheless a smile.

x-x

Present

Yuffie dwelled in the past her face grew the expression of "love-sick". "Yo brat! What's with your face. It's all #$ twisted . . ." Cid exclaimed as he came up to the weary ninja. Quickly she threw off the look and gazed up. "Uhhh, just thinkin' how it would be to see everyone again. Well I would see everyone sooner on your damn ship, but you **intentionally** forgot to pick me **UP!**" she yelled causing everyone to look at her. By now Cid would have a mad face, but he just shook his head and replied, " You're already lucky I came back to pick ya' up, so don't #$ complain brat." And with that he just left leaving Yuffie slightly mad, but with the thought of Vincent in her head.


End file.
